


[Podfic] Voices Pulled From Air

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Flashbacks, Gabriel is a late night radio DJ, Insomnia, Jack and Gabe are ex-soldiers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vaguely set in current times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Jack Morrison is a depressed ex-soldier with PTSD and insomnia. Gabriel is an ex-soldier-turned-late-night-radio-host with insomnia.“It’s now almost three in the morning, and let me just tell you all something: these shifts go a hell of a lot more smoothly than the last time I stayed up until this time on the regular. Being on night watch while on tour was definitely a lot less fun than looking up and playing excellent music for several hours.” Gabriel chuckled again, and Jack shot up, staring wide-eyed at the radio, as though it could show him the radio host. He’d also been on tour? Had spent countless days in a desert that knew only sun and dry, scorching wind, had shaken sand out of his boots after a long day of drills, had watched the same battered movies over and over again to dull the numbness of interminable routine?





	[Podfic] Voices Pulled From Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices Pulled From Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404960) by [stuffy_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j). 



> Thank you very much to stuffy_j for allowing me to record their lovely podfic and thanks to everyone who suggested their work in the first place.

**Text:** [Voices Pulled From Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404960)

 **Author:** [stuffy_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 00:58:42

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/62id165cw5b6bpu/Voices%20Pulled%20from%20Air.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/87psy0dk5gfmc82/Voices%20Pulled%20from%20Air%20-%202018-07-03%2C%2010.56%20PM.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
